


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Introducing the Defenders

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, SDfSH 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: “Well, fucking SUE me then, Murdock, that’s what you do for a living, right? Ugh, so annoying, you sound like Trish’s mom. ‘Watch your language, Jessica!’ ‘That’s no way for a lady to speak, Jessica!’ God, I hate you so much right now.”Okay, maybe it was nosy, but Clint really wanted to see who these people were. They sounded like fun. Or, the Jessica person did, anyway. He wasn’t sure about Murdock. Figuring that his appearance as an Avenger should be conversation starter enough, Clint rounded the corner into the tiny alley, finding himself face to face with a very pissed off looking woman and a dude in… a costume with horns? No, wait, shit, that was fucking Daredevil, and okay, maybe the costume looks a little more Halloween than vigilante, but still.--there aren't actually any dogs or service dogs in this story, sorry folks! this is just where I show how the Defenders first interact with the Avengers. we're laying some groundwork for future parts of the series.





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Introducing the Defenders

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series, or if this is your first time here, welcome! As previously stated, there's no dogs this time around, but I hope this section is still enjoyable!

“God fucking damn it!”

 

“Jessica…”

 

“Oh fuck off, you Catholic asshole, unless you want to deal with these pieces of shit next time--”

 

“Jessicaaaa…”

 

“Fine, whatever. Fuck. There. Now I’m done swearing. Happy?”

 

“...I don't actually think you’re done swearing.”

 

“Well, fucking SUE me then, Murdock, that’s what you do for a living, right? Ugh, so annoying, you sound like Trish’s mom.  _ ‘Watch your language, Jessica!’ ‘That’s no way for a lady to speak, Jessica!’ _ God, I hate you so much right now.”

 

Okay, maybe it was nosy, but Clint really wanted to see who these people were. They sounded like fun. Or, the Jessica person did, anyway. He wasn’t sure about Murdock. Figuring that his appearance as an Avenger should be conversation starter enough, Clint rounded the corner into the tiny alley, finding himself face to face with a very pissed off looking woman and a dude in… a costume with horns? No, wait, shit, that was fucking Daredevil, and okay, maybe the costume looks a little more Halloween than vigilante, but still.

 

“Okay, the costume’s not as cool up close, but still,” Clint said, and both people spun around to face him, Daredevil even putting his fists up in a defensive pose. Clint raised his hands, palms out in surrender.

 

“Whoa, whoa, don’t beat me up, I come in peace, I was just in the neighborhood and the conversation sounded interesting. And loud, seeing as I was able to hear it, so…” he trailed off, shrugging. “Anyway. Daredevil, huh? You’ve been in the news lately. You can do parkour, right? Because I think parkour’s awesome, but Nat’s always on my ass about  _ ‘No, Clint, that’s impractical, just run normally.’ _ But like, that’s so boring, am I right?” The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen (presumably Murdock) tilted his head to the side.

 

“I’m sorry. Do I know you?” he asked, and Clint clutched his chest, feeling both mockingly and seriously offended.

 

“What? Are you telling me you’ve never seen me on TV or anything? Battle of New York ring any bells? I mean, Captain Stars and Stripes got more screen time than I did, and so did Iron Ass, but still, I was there, right in the middle, or, more accurately, on a building, but hey, that’s my specialty, right?” Silence again, and Clint was seriously starting to feel offended when the woman (Jessica?) laughed.

 

“Jesus, you talk a lot for an Avenger, you know that? But at least you’ve got good sarcasm. Murdock, this is Clint Barton, you know, Hawkeye? From the Avengers?” she said, and Clint frowned.

 

“Wait, why do you recognize me but not you? What am I missing?” Clint asked.

 

Daredevil sighed. “You’re not missing anything. I’m missing my vision, that’s all,” he said, and okay, now this made sense, Clint was still cool enough to be recognized, just not by blind people. But wait--

 

“Holy shit, Daredevil is fucking  _ blind _ ?” Murdock tensed, so Clint raised hands again, even if Daredevil couldn’t see him. “Whoa, hold on, sorry, that was rude, even by my standards. I’m not shitting on you, I just think it’s cool. I mean, I’m Deaf, so it’s nice to know I’m not the only deaf or blind hero out there.”

 

Daredevil frowned. “I wouldn’t say I’m a hero.”

 

“Bullshit. The news isn’t always flattering, but hey, it’s usually shit no matter who you are. Besides, if nothing else, your ass is flattering in that suit, so that’s got to count as some kind of heroism,” he said, and probably-Jessica laughed.

 

“He’s got a point, Murdock. That kinky suit of yours makes your ass pop.”

 

Clint nodded. “Okay, I definitely like you. Speaking of which, who are you, exactly?”

 

“Jessica Jones,” definitely-Jessica said, “and this is Matt Murdock.”

 

“Don’t tell him my name,” Matt hissed, and Jessica sighed.

 

“He already knows you’re blind, that you live in Hell’s Kitchen, and that you helped stop Wilson Fisk. He’s a fucking Avenger, Murdock, not a cop, chill your shit.” Jessica turned back to Clint. “Sorry, he’s one of those  _ ‘oh no, my secret identity!’ _ types, as if people won’t figure it out eventually.”

 

“No one other than a private investigator has yet,” Matt pointed out.

 

Clint’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out, reading the message with a sigh. “Hey, hate to ditch out on such a thrilling discussion, but apparently they need me to save the world. Anyway, maybe stop by the tower sometime? I’m pretty sure Tiny Stank has enough room in the tower for at least the entire Swiss army, so I don’t think he’d mind having two more people come by, especially when one of them looks like as much of a snack as you do in that suit,” Clint said, gesturing at Matt and winking at Jessica.

 

“Does Iron Man have free booze?” Jessica asked, and Clint nodded.

 

“I’m pretty sure he owns stock in most alcohol companies, and he might actually own a few somehow.”

 

“Alright, I’m in then. I’ll see if I can drag ‘stick up his ass’ over here along. Maybe the rest of our little team, too, because otherwise Danny definitely won’t shut up.” Clint grinned.

 

“Sure, bring the rest of your team, as long as they’re as pretty as Matt but with none of the ass-sticks, but I really do have to go save the world now. See you again sometime.” Clint walked back out of the alley, then took off at a sprint towards the location from Natasha’s text. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long, he couldn’t wait to tell Tasha about this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, since there's no dogs in this part of the series, I'm also going to be uploading Rhodey's part today! He's the next person in the series to get a service dog.
> 
> If you want to see some of my other notes and drabbles related to this series or if you want to talk to me about the series, you can find me on tumblr [ over here ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Stay tuned for more, and thanks for joining me!


End file.
